Maybe it's true
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: What if after Eddie would've told the story Ty would've come to pick up the girls and Eddie would've said that he looks just like a certain boy in the story that was getting along pretty well with her who looks just like Cece and she would also say some other things about Cece and Ty ? Cy One Shot! :D I own nothing! :D R&R! :) Plays after 'Rock and Roll it up' :D


**Hay guys!**

**I watched an old SIU episode 'Rock and Roll it Up' yesterday and I then had an One Shot idea :D**

**It's Cy this time, but it wouldn't left my mind and I just had to write it :D**

**There are not real dialogues of the actual episode except for the one at the beginning that probably also isn't right. Sorry about that :/**

**Well, ya all know that Phoenix and Eddie were getting along pretty well and I had a good idea now :D**

**I'm actually more in to Cogan, but Cy was my first OTP here, soooo :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :D  
**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**What if after Eddie would've told the story Ty would've come to pick up the girls and Eddie would've said that he looks just like a certain boy in the story that was getting along pretty well with her who looks just like Cece and she would also say some other things about Cece and Ty?**

* * *

**At the Shake it Up Studio**

**Rocky's POV:**

''Thank you so much Eddie!'' Cece exclaimed after we got the chance from Gary to show our moves sometimes.

Eddie chuckled and waved her hand in response.

''No problem at all . Sometimes you just have t-''

''Hey Rocky! Cece! Why are you taking so long? I've been waiting for you outside!'' My older brother Ty suddenly cried, coming inside.

Cece and I both turned around and also both realized that we should've really been outside.

''Well, as if I would never have to wait for you.'' I told him, crossing my arms.

Ty crossed his arms as well.

''That is not the point. You guys said that you would be outside in time.'' Ty stated.

Flynn now also came up and yawned.

''Finally you're here! I already have been wondering when you would come!'' He exclaimed.

Ty shot Flynn a look and just wanted to say something as Eddie cut him off.

''Wait a second! You remind me of someone!'' Eddie cried.

Oh no. Why did I have the feeling that that wouln't end good.

She took Cece by the arm and Ty, too and let them stand besides each other.

''Of course! You look just like Phoenix, the boy I had a crush on in 1953!'' Eddie exclaimed.

Cece's and my eyes both went wide.

''You had a crush on someone that looks like Ty?'' I asked, laughing.

Ty shot me a look and then stated, ''Hey! I AM a lady's man!''

I rolled my eyes at that and Cece's eyes suddenly went wide.

''Wait a second! I look just like you back then and Ty looks just the boy you had a crush on?'' Cece now asked.

Ty and Cece looked at each other confused.

I shuddered at that and then stated, ''Well, good that you're not them.''

Ty nodded slowly and I looked confused at the two. Why were they looking like this?

''Well, but you guys look really sweet together? Did you ever consider-''

''I think we should go now.'' I cut Eddie quickly off. ''Ty said that he was already waiting a while.''

Ty quickly shook his head, but then shrugged.

''Sure. Let's go home.'' He replied.

I sighed relieved and then also took Cece's arm.

''Thanks Eddie for telling us the story and helping us with Gary! Bye!'' I said to her and with that we walked off.

Cece and Ty? Never.

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

Rocky, Flynn and I had just arrived at my apartment and Flynn ran in to his room while Rocky and I let ourselfs plop down on the couch.

I still had to think about what Eddie said.

I meant it was actually stupid, since Ty and I weren't Phoenix and Eddie, but still...

''What are you thinking about?'' Rocky asked me.

I quickly shook my head.

''Nothing. I'm just a bit tired from today, but the story was really good, wasn't it?'' I replied.

Rocky chuckled and nodded at that.

''Yes, it was. Even though it was pretty crazy what Eddie said at the end, because of Ty and you.'' She said.

I chuckled nervously at that.

''Yeah. Totally crazy. I mean that would never happen.'' I replied.

Even though I probably wouldn't mind that much if it did.

Wait. What was I even talking about?

Rocky laughed at that and added, ''Yeah, as I saw your looks I thought for a second that you might agree with Eddie, but that would be just crazy.''

Yeah. It would be just crazy. Totally crazy.

''You're right, but could we maybe talk about something else now?'' I asked her.

Rocky shrugged at that and then looked at the clock.

''Oh snap! I promised my mom to still go to the grocery shop today! I have to go!'' She exclaimed and jumped up.

I groaned at that and asked her, ''Do you really have to go? I'll be alone here by my own.''

Rocky rolled her eyes at that and nodded.

''Yes, I have to. I see you tomorrow. Do something with Flynn.'' She replied.

I groaned again while she walked out of the door.

Great. Now I was alone and the only thing I could think about was the story and Ty.

''Hey Cece!'' Ty suddenly greeted me and I jumped up.

What was he doing here?

''Never scare me like that again!'' I exclaimed, mad.

Ty looked sorry at me.

''Sorry, but I really need to talk to you.'' He stated.

Come on! That was honestly the last thing I wanted to do right now, since the whole thing was creeping me out!

''What do you want to talk about? Is everything okay?'' I asked him now after all.

Ty sighed and plopped down besides me on the couch.

''Tinka and Gunther told me about which story Eddie talked and I wanted to talk about the thing that Eddie said...'' He answered and my eyes went wide.

**Ty's POV:**

''Tinka and Gunther told me about which story Eddie talked and I wanted to talk about the thing that Eddie said...'' I answered and her eyes went wide.

I didn't expect her to make jump in the airs, because of this, but after I heard the story about Phoenix and Eddie...

I honestly did like Cece and as this grandma from Gary said that we would be cute together...

''Oh yeah. That was kinda creepy, wasn't it? What Eddie said?'' Cece said, laughing.

I slowly chuckled, too but was kinda hurt.

''Yeah, totally creepy. You and me? That would be like never happening.'' I replied.

Even though I really wished that it would.

Well, but how should Cece now?

I looked at the beautiful red haired girl that nodded and chuckled.

''Yeah, that would be absolutely crazy. I mean, you and-''

I didn't know what came in to me , but I couldn't take it anymore.

I kissed her on the lips. Hard.

Cece gasped, but kissed back and sneaked her arms around my neck.

My body was on fire from the kiss and I smiled against Cece's lips.

I just had to. I did like Cece since a while and this was like the last straw.

As we broke apart, foreheads resting at each other, Cece looked shocked at me and I chuckled.

''Maybe I might think that it isn't that crazy. I mean I think that Eddie is right. We are cute together and-''

''What are you trying to say Ty?'' Cece cut me off, confused.

Her cheeks were flushed from the intense kiss and I smiled.

I took a deep breath and then replied, ''This story just made me realize once again that I maybe have a crush on you, too like Phoenix had on Eddie.''

Cece's eyes went wide and I gave her my best winning smile.

Then Cece smiled and leaned back down to me.

''Well, and maybe I also found my Phoenix and I have a crush on him like Eddie did.'' Cece replied.

I grinned wide and leaned completely in to kiss her again.

I really owned Eddie Wilde.

Actually I wasn't there while the story telling, but thanks to this story I found my girl.

Cece was my Eddie and I was her Phoenix and I wouldn't want to have it any other way.

* * *

**That was the One Shot :D **

**A bit cheesy and maybe not my best, but I still have a soft spot for that couple and I just had to write it :D**

**I'm not going to write stories here anymore, but maybe here and then some One Shots :)**

**If you want to read more of me, get a look at the I didn't do It, Austin&Ally or Kickin' It section! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


End file.
